Sigvart's Diary
These are events Sigvart Knoxon has noted in his diary since 2245 to his eventuall death, it also fills a couple of tales and opinions. Events (WIP) '2245' *November 4: "To anyone who in the future may pick up this diary, my name is Sigvart Knoxon. I got this diary just recently as I write this event. A birthday gift from Angel Greene. Here I'll record events in my life ever since this moment and up... been five years since I defected from The Enclave now... I'm glad I did it. They're filled with horrible people to the core. It's just a matter of time before the higher ups in The Brotherhood actually believes that the organization is still up and runnig as opposed to popular belief. And if Special Agent CRONOS comes to this wasteland, they'll be in a world of pain. Me included. Brotherhood soldiers have seen it, people with technology even more advanced than Brotherhood technology, they're simply in denial." *November 5: My training as a Knight Initiate is complete. I think I'm the youngest Knight around the Citadel. My assigned routines at this point in my life is to repair and double check weapons, AIs et cetera and complete basic weapon training for self defense in case of an emergency. The Enclave teached me how to use weapons before I defected, as such, I think weapons should be no problem. If anything, it'll be more of a time killer. *December 10: Been a long time since I wrote in this diary. It has been a busy couple of weeks. Recently, the super mutants up north has made a major advance in D.C, almost reaching the monument near the capitol building. As for the capitol itself? There's plenty of turf fighting between prospectors taking their chances and super mutants. I had plenty of weapons and other equipment to repair after this defeat. *December 12: I have just realized that I ain't the type for diaries. I'll still use the diary, but only to write down major events. '2250' *December 1: Heck, it has been this long since I wrote in the diary? Almost one year. Well I suppose it's fitting. I just got moved to Paladin training. Apparently, I already have a variety of skills that qualifies due to my harsh training in The Enclave. As such, I've been moved to train with a "special operations unit". It's not as fancy as it sounds, it's really just a "school" for up and coming great assets who will be especially trained in the fields of stealth, CQC and marksmanship. Angel Greene is my assigned mentor, I wonder if she's equaly good as she is a soldier. *December 24: It's christmas now. It isn't really much we get, it's the wasteland afterall. From Angel I got a bandana previously owned by her. I don't see why I should use it, but she says "it enhances your vision as it protects you from the sun and it is a tiny bit of camoflauge." Guess I'll hold on to it, but I won't really use it. '2251' *March 2: Angel... she's truly an angel. An angel armored with a holy armor, leading a crusade through the wastes in a shining hope to help society. She's a great mentor, a great leader and a great soldier. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to train me. I don't even know why I'm writing this, she's simply great. We've even developed new forms of CQC with eachother, it's like we're meant to fight eachother. '2267' *January 18: Okay, it REALLY has been a long time since I wrote now. But this is a special event and once again I remembered this diary. I recently completed my Paladin Spec-Ops training and I have been assigned to Angel Greene's unit called "The Angels Unit". It's a great bunch, all quite skilled and everyone is filled with friendship shared with eachother. Couldn't have asked for better comrades in arms. *January 19: It's my first time fighting in several years. We were sent out to fight Super Mutants in D.C and I dare say it was an exceptionally great mission. We pushed the mutants back to the shooting graves and gained controll of the other side. This is truly a great advance in D.C. '2277' *March 15: Angel Greene left the unit. She was sent on some sort of top-secret mission. That's all I got to know. As a result, I've assumed controll over the unit. I wonder if I'll do a good job. *April 16: I told them years ago, but they wouldn't listen. The Enclave was still around, despite having given information about their outposts several years ago, despite having met them several times at small battles here and there, despite even having heard propaganda from the "eyes", they just wouldn't listen! They were struck in denial, believing they had taken care of the monsters. How wrong they were. The Enclave has returned and launched several major attacks in the D.C area and other parts of the wasteland. I saw an old man from Megaton be captured too, poor guy. I've also heard increasing reports of a water purifying project lead by this man called "James" from Vault 101. His research station was one of the first places to fall, despite having valiantly defended the place to the end. It can't be a coinsidence, there must be something they want from the place. I heard that one other guy from Vault 101 managed to escape. I certainly hope he's okay. *July 4: The Angels Unit is finally deployed against The Enclave. We're currently having small battles all around mid D.C. It's just a matter of time before the rest of The Enclave secures the western parts and reaches the centre with full force. As of now we're doing a good job holding the line. The Enclave takes more losses than we are, but that's just because we're outnumbering them. Still, we're taking heavy losses too. I keep telling the scribes that we can't keep focusing our efforts on technology to beat The Enclave. Yes, please, continue with Liberty Prime, but at this point anything else is useless. We'll have to make more efforts on creating equipment before we run out of supplies. *July 10: Finally, the scribes are starting to listen. They're focusing their efforts on supplies, et cetera. A bit too late though as the bulk of The Enclave has reached our position. Fortunately, many other Brotherhood Units have been reassigned to the centre so we won't fight alone. At this point, things are starting to get desperate. We won't be able to hold the line, but I have an ideal plan for the next day. It's a risk, but if it works it will certainly turn things around for a while. I intend to make The Angels Unit leave the centre and force a massive surprise attack on two fronts. One to the west and one to the north west. There will be no retreat and we'll keep pushing until we reach the outer points of D.C. After that, we'll surround them. There will be no safe refuge for The Enclave. *July 11: Success! My plan worked out well. Although the Brotherhood took far more casualties than the Enclave did. This operation was a major risk and my unit has taken heavy casualties, but we have enough to continue the war. This had to be done, I'm almost certain that if we stayed, we'd be fighting for our lives nearby the Citadel in a couple of weeks. At least we've bought us some time. *August 19: The Enclave recently made a heavy push, reaching the centre once again. This time all our units were surrounded, I honestly don't know how we held out, but I heard rumors of some unusal activity in Raven Rock. Perhaps that has something to do with it? *August 20: Raven Rock has been destroyed by a new member of The Brotherhood. He didn't use a name for some reason, but I'm happy he did it. Childhood home or not, it's the root of evil in this wasteland. *August 22: Things are starting to turn around. We're pushing The Enclave out, though we're not quite done yet. The Enclave has relocated their base of operations to the research lab James used. I knew the lab had something to do with it. The new recruit told us that The Enclave intended to use a new and modified FEV virus (Forced Evolutionary Virus) in the water purifier, which would essentialy destroy all radiated beings in the wasteland who drank from the water. I certainly am glad the recruit got it away from their hands. It certainly has bought us some time. Liberty Prime is almost functioning too. I can hear it talk at times, often referring to how it would destroy the "communist scums". If I know one thing about The Enclave, it is that they're fascist pigs and would never support communism. Ironic how pre-war technology hasn't adapted to the wasteland. *December 1: Tomorrow, we'll assault The Enclave in James' research lab. They're going to have a bad time and I look forward to rid the wasteland of them. *December 3: That was a tough battle. The assault litteraly lasted one day nonstop. The Enclave has been defeated at last and my fears can finally go to sleep. We also managed to activate the water purifier. People all over the wastes will have access to fresh water at last. *December 4: How wrong we were, for some reason, despite their major defeats all over the wastes, despite havig lost their objective, despite having lost Raven Rock, they're still popping up. They must have another base of operations somewhere. In any case, this will be an easy clean up. '2278' *December 8: Been over one year now, and we've finally located the last stand of The Enclave. They controll a military base west of the capital wasteland. Tomorrow, almost all of The Brotherhood will be focused at one final battle. *December 10: We have won. But we have also taken heavy casualties. The Angels Unit has almost been wiped out... but we have won. I have decided to reassign the unit to a form of Spec-Ops unit. It'll be far more effective given our numbers and the decline of recruits. '2279' *December 1: Apparently I'll be the second person to visit the other side of the planet since the Great War. The first being Angel Greene. I finally know where she was sent on a mission, though I don't know what the mission is. My mission is to check strange signals coming from Angel. During this operation, I won't bother using the diary. I'll write the mission results of Operation WarClaw when I return. *December 27: I killed her. My beloved... with my own hands. My master, my mentor. Half of me belonged to her. I will never be able to get over this day. To make matters worse, The Brotherhood could've risked the world in their quest for technology. They're misguided. My unit is now renamed The Fallen Angels. I'm plotting a plan to go rouge with The Fallen Angels, we'll steal a the Carrier VTOL used for operation WarClaw and we'll leave the capital wasteland once and for all. Our plotted destination is Lincoln City. '2280' WORK IN PROGRESS People Special Agent CRONOS I've only heard about him in stories. He's supposed to be some sort of hero in The Enclave. The way I see it, no one in The Enclave are heroes. Whether he believes he's fighting for a good cause or not doesn't matter. They've done horrible things to people all over the wastes, murdering people just because they're "impure" and irradiated. Special Agent CRONOS is no different. UPDATE: Met the man in Fort Heaven today. He was joining the diplomatic envoy of the Enclave. We came to an agreement, opened trade and started a unofficial alliance. Hopefully it will last. CRONOS seems like a pained man. As far as I'm concerned, I still want his head on a pike for the things he's done. But he is a warrior. He knows his way in the battlefield. The agent has my deepest respect along with my hate. Revolver Cheetah Vladimir Adams, or Revolver Cheetah as people call him, is a harsh and brutal vigilante raining the bullets of hell upon criminals. I met him in 2294. He had apparently helped The Fallen Angels out for some time and claimed "he had to meet me" to see the man of the legends. I didn't know I was that popular around, but I guess I have drawn some attention. Cheetah is a good man in my opinion. A bit careless, but he makes up for it by quickly maintaining his focus when he notices something suspicious, and he notices it in a matter of seconds. I somewhat, though not completely, admire his treatment of criminals. I believe criminals diserves a second shot in life, but criminal activity certainly have calmed down since he started his vigilante career. We've decided to make him the unofficial Head Interrogator of Outer Heaven and we often hire him to join us on missions. Jonathan Miller Jonathan Miller is the most ruthless individual I have ever met. While I agree that being ruthless is necessary at times, he has taken it to extreme levels after the second fall in Lincoln, 2285 where he became pretty much a broken shell of the man he once was. He's clearly a great asset to us alive, and that's why I keep him around as the Second in Command and the Head of Military. I intend to replace him with someone who has more of a heart than him if I find a worthy candidate. Angel Greene My master, my mentor and the very woman who killed me. Our final battle was something we agreed on, something we had to do. After I killed her, the man I was also was killed. I felt like a Demon who had just killed an Angel. But I still carry her with me in my vision of Outer Heaven. Her last will shall be achieved. I just hope I'm not going too far. Factions The Enclave The Enclave are the worst of the worst. It's essentialy a fascist pre-war company lead dictatorship hiding behind the name "democracy." They indoctrinate the youth to fear and hate the outside world, seeking to eliminate all radiated beings on the planet and bring the United States "back to its former glory." Heh, the second they walk out into the wastes, they're already affected by radiation. Not even power armors can protect humans from radiation even if they do lower the effects. I heard that they recently became more accepting to radiated creatures, but I can't confirm this. Caesar's Legion A totalitarian, militaristic, ultra-nationalist, imperialist nation lead by their dictator Caesar, obviously based on the Roman Empire. Caesar's Legion has paved a road of bloody conquest, occupying tribes all over the wastes. They're rather primitive, but their tactics, organization and numbers makes up for it. I don't like them one bit. This cult of personality going on is foolish. They're not even capable of questioning Ceasar, even those who aren't slaves are still slaves to be used by him. That said, I greatly despise the slavery. They claim they're getting workers and building up the empire, yet it's scientificaly proven that workers are more productive when they're actually workers and not slaves. Slavery is pointless and it is bound to create rebellion, especially as they conquer the other more civilized nations around the wastes that has tasted freedom. And while I like the concept of militarism, the Legion is horribly bad at it if I do say so myself. They treat their soldiers like worms, they risk their lives constantly, not caring for technology that might protect them et cetera. This too, is bound to create rebellion. Their abusive treatment of women? Horrible. Women are every bit our equal and diserves freedom. Now they're basically securing rebellion from half the human population in The Legion. There's only so much an army can contain. Eventually, especially after Caesar's death, The Legion will fall apart under the flames of rebellion and Caesar will be a name spitted on for the course of several centuries. The Brotherhood of Steel The Brotherhood of Steel is an organization seeking to protect the wasteland from the equipment that has previously destroyed mankind. Some of them are okay, but most of them are filled with over zealous people. They will attack people on sight if they see advanced equipment, depriving people of the very equipment they need to survive the harsh wastes. If you ask me, they're killing more than they're saving. The New California Republic A corrupt "democracy" that I think is actually ruled by a dictatorship of capital (people who has the most money bribes and rules the government.) They're an example of the failure of capitalism during the Resource Wars which would eventually lead to the Great War. Profit motives, profit motives never changes. Even if they're more regulated than the old pre-war US, I already see companies starting to pop up, profiting of the misery of others. We'll eventually correct this in time... The Great Khans What's there to say? The Great Khans are raiders, just like any other raiders. The difference is that they've grown into an entire empire. Outer Heaven will deal with them eventually as our little "Cold War" goes on, just like we conquered Albany from them during our first war. New Vegas Ruled by the mysterious person known as Mr. House, New Vegas is an autocratic capitalist dictatorship based on the ideal of recreating Vegas. The neon strips, the casinos et cetera. They completely forgot about the corruption, the great crimes, the organized syndicates and the endless corporations in the old world which eventually brought us to this wasteland. Outer Heaven Our Heaven and our Hell. A militaristic junta, meritocracy and a single party dictatorship with democratic centralism (democracy in the state.) We intend to make an utopia for soldiers. A place where soldiers can call home, a place were soldiers are treated fairly, a place where war refugees can settle, a place where children destroyed by war who cannot return to society can in fact get a society given by us. Once a soldier has tasted the battlefield, the thrill, the tension, the adrenaline et cetera... you can't help but crave more. War is horrible, but we need it. It's the only thing we truly know. We can't make it in society, we'll simply become broken shells of what we were and won't even be honored or appriciated. Just left to rot. But through conflict, we actually have a... life of sorts. The life that we need. And that is why it's our Heaven and our Hell. Our own personal Outer Heaven. Category:Stories